Guardian Angel
by Angelswag24
Summary: When Coreys life has gone to hell he is visited by his guardian angel will he fix Coreys life or will it come down in flames like Mily Cyruses I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL yes it was that bad she was naked on that metal ball oc,s are needed u can have yours in this story but hurry read for more info
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys its me again with a grojband fanfic and im here to give u a special offer I need your oc as one of the characters guardian angel it dosent have to look like a angel here is what u have to put. And Corey's guardian angel is me so he's out**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Who would u guard:**

**Skin color:**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Accessories:**

**Personality:  
clothes:**

**Swim wear:**

**Medical problems:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Seeing someone: yes or no**

**And that's about it so enjoy the fanfic. **

"WHY ME WHY ME GOD WHY" Corey was crying with his hands in his head in his room he was all alone in his house so that's good because Trina would have recorded him in misery and post it on you tube. " MY LIFE WAS ALL PERFECT TILL YESTERDAY WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME" Corey was thinking back to what had happened yesterday. He developed feelings for Lanes they dated for um lets see 4 hours because Carrie comes forces him to kiss her and Laney saw so she broke up with him and no one except for him and Lanes knows a bought Carries feelings for him and if he tells someone about it he knew he would be dead meat." If only someone would help me" Corey cried even harder. Then out of no where there was a big flash of light Corey shielded his eyes. When the light finally settled down he saw a boy with shaggy black hair dark brown eyes white skin he was wearing a gray plane t shirt black pair of jeans a black watch and black boots. " w w who are you?" Corey said " Well let me introduce myself my name is Jonathen yes with a en not a an but most people call me Jon not John or Jhon or Jonh or Johfhyertgwvnjskfbjsagbefwefvhwejbafvhwa hjvebvhwj evhje hjseahjevbfehjvbfhgvsagfv gsh " Said Jon.

"Man your really bad at English " Corey said " Look I have ADHD and my mind goes to fast I do speak English just a little mubble jumbble in there somewhere" Jon said." So why are u in my room" " WELL IM YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL SUPRISE" Jon yelled" What no that's Impossible there not real" Corey sounds like he's going insane." BITCH U HAVE GONE TO A CATHLIC SCHOOL SINCE U WERES IN JR.K" Jon then slaps him" OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR and why were you talking in a new jersey accent" Corey said " Because I have a problem ok so because I want this fanfic to be seen im gona post this and the rest will be next chapter" Jon said " Wait what finfic" Corey said " sorry that all we have put those oc in the comments k bye" " WAIT WHAT FANFIC".


	2. Gabiee in the house

**Hey guys im back and we have 2 oc,s but only one will be used in this chapter wich is toriorangeflower,s oc and Esme-Alfaro415 oc will be used in the next it's the plot of the story ok so I will explain how toriorangerflower,s oc looks like also forgot gender so put gender and your hair style please but there both girls**

**Name: Gabriella**

**Nickname: Gabiee**

**Who would u guard: she said u chose so she guards Carrie**

**Skin color: white**

**Eye color: blue**

**Hair color: loud blond**

**Accessories: necklace with a g on handband**

**Personality: nice, hyper, weird in a good way, protects her friends**

**Clothes: usually either blue or red shirt with name written with black. Matching shorts that end in the thigh, matching converse**

**Swim wear: 2-piece blue black or red with white polka dots**

**Medical problems: none**

**Seeing someone: no**

**Well that's it I hope u like this chaapter still need oc,s some of them could be regular people but for now I need guardian angel oc,s**

**Gabiee will be wareing blue though like she said.**

" So either way ware were we o ya so I can help u with your problems" Jon said " you don't know about my problems" Corey said " O ya your having love problems with Carrie and Laney" Jon Said "I stand corrected".

"So the best way to help your problems is to confront it" Jon said " You mean were going to Carrie's house" Correy said felling worried " Yes now lets go" Jon said then he jumps out the window" O My GOSH ARE YOU OK" Corey screamed out " Well du why wouldn't I be" Jon said " O ok" Corey said.

**CARRIE'S HOUSE TRANZITION**

Carrie's pov

O iv been having so much fun making Corey's life to hell. But I truly love him I just show him in a very painful and miserable way. I then saw a white light covered my hole garage. " AHHH MY EYES " I screamed. " I then saw a person standing in front of me **( toriorangeflower's oc)** " w w who are you" I said scared " HI IM YOUR GAURDEN ANGEL NICE TO MEET YOU MY NAME IS GABRIELLA OR GABIEE SO HOWS YOUR LIFE GOING WELL I WATCH U EVERY DAY SO I KNOW HOW YOUR DOING OR DO I" Gabiee said really fast seeming like she's high.

No ones pov

"So Corey what we're going to do is we need to figure out who u love" Jon said while they walk to Carries house which is a 10 second walk they live one house down by accouter XD. "But I know who I love I love Laney" Corey said " Or do u " Jon said " I do" Corey said " Well were here so time to tell her u love her or u hate her and u wont her to leave u alone" jon said " Ok here it goes Corey said walking into Carries garage.

" O hi Corey how's my favorite love toy doing" Carrie said with a smirk " W WHAT!" Corey screamed " And wait whose that" Corey said pointing at Gabiee " HI "Gabiee said.

"So Corey I think we should take this to my room" Carrie

Said in a sexy tone " WHAT" Core screamed feeling scared.

"5 bucks that Carries thinking about sex" Gabiee whispered to Jon " O hi there im Jon whats your name " " O im Gabiee " " Well nice to meet u sooooo tell me whats your personality " Jon said " Well im nice , hyper , weird in a good way, and I protect my friends " Gabiee said then smiled. There was a second of silence " Where have u been all my life THAT SOUND EXACLY LIKE ME" Jon said " OMG THAT'S SO AMAZING" Gabiee said.

Then they heard a scream of anger " NO IM NOT DOING THAT CARRIE BECAUSE I HATE U AND ILL NEVER DATE U BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MEANEST GIRL I HAVE EVER MET AND YOU GOT LANEY TO BREAK UP WITH ME IM NEVER GOING TO LIKE YOU SO WHY DON'T YOU DIG A HOLE AND BURRY YOURSELF IN IT" Corey screamed in anger then slapped her in the face leaving big red mark on her cheek . Every thing was silent then Carrie then ran off to her room crying.

**Well I hope u guys enjoy and poor Carrie and Gabiee isint single anymore so ya hope u enjoy probably gona post next chapter today and keep those oc's coming.**


	3. GET DRUNK BITCH

** Im back with another chapter now 2 oc's in this chapter the oc's belong to snugglesloveme and Esme-Alfaro415 so this is Esme- Alfraro415 oc**

**Name:Alayna**

**Nickname: Layna**

**Guards: Laney**

**Skin color: pale**

**Eye color: brown**

**Hair color: light brown**

**Accessories: snowflake earings**

**Personality:kind, mean to people that are mean to her**

**Clothes:blue long sleeve and black pants**

**Swim wear: white two piece**

**Medical problems; anemia**

**Weakness: a day without music**

**Seeing someone: yes**

**Now snugglesloveme oc**

**Name: diamond Montoya**

**Nickname: baby**

**Guards : no one just a angel**

**Likes: everything but school**

**Dislikes: school**

**Skin: dark skin**

**Hair: in a pony tail**

**Accessories: two diamond bracelets and apple bottom sunglasses**

**Clothes: white polo, shirt jean shorts, purple and white striped knee high socks with pink hearts , pink and black Adidas**

**Holiday clothes: a santa claus dress and hat**

**Swimwear: pink and black bikini**

**Talent: sing and getting kicked pout of school a lot , and start a food fight and get a teacher fired in 1 hour**

**Weakness: fire , ice**

**Medical problems: sneeze and I've or fire come out**

**Pessonality: sweet, troublemaker, crazy fun, funny, mean, sarcastic, and just plane lazy.**

**Now ON TO THE STORY **

No ones pov

" O gosh I have to help Carrie because im her guardian angel and that's my job" Gabiee said " OOOOO no wounder why your so nice " Jon said " Well ill see you later" Gabiee said then kissed Jon's cheek then ran off. He just stood there blushing in his poker face. Gabiee ran up to Carrie's room and knock on her door " CARRIE ARE U OK" Gabiee screamed " NO SHIT SHERLOCK" Carrie said mad but sad at the same time " Well sorry for asking " Gabiee said " Just leave me alone" Carrie said " Sorry Carrie I cant do that im your guardian angel and I swore to God that I would protect you" " IF YOU REALLY HELP THEN LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE" Carrie screamed.

" *sigh* ok if that's the only way to help you" Gabiee said a little sad because she really wants to help Carrie. She then walked away back to the garage. When she walked in she saw Jon still blushing and Corey just starring into space. Gabiee then ran up to Corey and held him by his collor" LISTEN CLOSELY YOU CAUSED THIS PROBLEM AND YOUR GOING TO FIX IT CAPESH " Gabiee said angry. " OK OK ILL TRY TO FIX THIS" Corey said. He then ran you Carries room.

Jon's pov

" HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO" I heard Gabiee said to get my attention. " Who what where why hu" I said " I see that you were still in shock hu" Gabiee said " Pushhhhhh nooooooooo I wasint" I said " O ya " she said

" Ya " I said " Then get ready for this " She said then kissed me straight on the lips " mep" I said then fell down " hahahahahaha" she laughed. " THAT NEVER HAPPENED " I said felling my hole face go red. "Well im going to call my friends to hang out you in" she said " Welllllllll I have nothing else to do why not" I said ok let me make 2 calls brb" She said exiting the garage. Man I cant belive that happened were not even dating wait are we now I don't know anything about being a boyfreind or anything like that except that one time I dated Jade but we don't talk about that were just friends.

" Ok im back called my friends" she said " Who are your friends" I said " O Lanya and Baby" She said " Wait baby" I said " Ya that's her nickname" She said " O" I said "girls night out!" Gabiee yelled " But im a boy" " Well you will be with use " "Wait so 3 girls 1 boy " " Ya and go clubbing" she said " O boy this wont end well".

**THERE GONA GET DRUNK TRANZITION**

"Well here we are and hay look here they come" Gabiee said I looked to ware she was pointing there was two whit flashes there stood two girls baby and lanya. " BABY LANYA !" Gabie said running to them " OOOO GIRL I MISSED YOU SO MUST " Baby said " Me to " Lanya said. " Hay whose the boy" Baby said "O he's just my boyfriend" Gabiee said " boyfriend" I whispered to my self I almost fainted. " Either Way LETS GET DRUNK LIKE THERES NO FUKING TOMMOROW " Gabiee yelled "WOOHOO" The girls yelled. This is going to end bad.

3 HOURS LATER IN HEVAN AT GABIEES HOUSE

" Well Gabiee I guess ill see you tomorrow " I said " NOOO DON'T LEAVE STAY" Gabiee yelled she was so drunk " Gabiee I have to go home " I told her " No stay sleep with me" Gabiee said " WHAT NO" I yelled " No just lay down with me just for tonight" Gabiee pleaded " O fine " I said ( WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING OK)

COREYS POV

" CARRIE I SAID IM SORRY PLEASE COME OUT" I said " NO LEAVE ME ALONE" Carrie yelled.

Mina came down the hall way with hot coco " What's wrong with Carrie" Mina said " O I sort of broke her heart" I said " O " Mina said then she walked away. " Carrie come out " I said " NO IM NEVER COMING OUT" SHE YELLED " CARRIE I LOVE U" Wait did I just say that.

_**Ha cliff hanger well I hope u enjoyed next chapter try to post today but probably not.**_


	4. SEX

**And im here with another chapter either way lets get started and I don't know when Laney will come in but either way thank toriorangeflower for the support it really means a lot to help support me so now to the fanfic. Keep going with those oc**

**Coreys pov**

"CARRIE I LOVE YOU" wait did I just say that. "Wait what" she said " carrie I love u " I said knowing I made up my mind I love Carrie but I don't know what im going to say to Laney. I then felt something rap around me and pull me into the room then Carrie kissed me. At first I was shocked but I got into it and I kissed back. " I LOVE U TO COREY" we then just lay there together. Mina then walks in with her hot coco " mm ok" she then leave.

Jon's pov

I woke up felling drowsy I looked to my left and saw Gabiee in her underwear wait what. I pulled the blankets off me and I was in my underwear to that is NOT HOW I REMEMBER GOING TO SLEEP o wait yes we did it got hot well were in hevan were close to the sun even when its night its hot but sometimes cold its random. I then looked at her and she was smiling in her sleep but wait a minute was is she wet down there? OK THAT'S IT IM OUT. I quickly put on my clothes an ran out but I left a note saying I left ya weirdest night of my life.

Gabiee's pov

I woke up I had the best dream ever but wait wares Jon. I then looked at my door with a note. I got up and looked at the note it said. ILL SEE YOU LATER. Really that's the best you can do. I then got dressed and walked out of my house. I went to the park in Hevan there was calming water many birds and statue of Jesus I always come here when Im board. I then saw Baby walking by " Hay Baby" I yelled. She looked at me and waves she then walks towards me. " So I just got back from Disney land it was so cool I saw the water show and it was amazing" Baby said. " Man I never been to Disney land before I wish I could " I said sighing " Hay why don't you ask Jon to take you " Baby said " I don't know he might say no" " Girl you never know unless you ask" Baby said " You know what ill ask him tomorrow".

No ones pov

" So Jon you wana have a sleep over with Carrie and Gabiee" Corey said " Ok but Gabiee might bring her friend baby " " Baby?" " Ya baby that's her friends nickname" " O".

9pm

" So Carrie Gabiee and Baby should be coming soon" Jon said " Well I got the food drinks games and cleaned the room" Corey said. DING DONG the door bell rang " COMING" Corey said. He then opend the door reviling the girls " come in" Corey said " Wow nice place " Baby said " Thank you" Corey said " So what sould we do first " Corey said " Games " Gabiee said " Well I have a play station 3 and the games I have are Guitar hero, Gta 5, Lego Marvel Heroes, Call of duty ghost , Saints row the third, Saints row 4, And Dead rising 3 ". Corey said. " Dead rising 3 GIVE ME THAT FUKING CONTROLLER". Jon yelled " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" the girls laughed

1 hour later

Everyone was getting scared at how disturbing and scary the game was but not Jon he was enjoying it he loved playing it everyone hugged accouter on the catch while Jon played. " Hay look I found a sledge hammer this reminds me of Mily Cyrus". Jon then walked up to the zombies and screamed " I CAME IN LIKE A WREAKING BALL" he killed a bought 12 Zombies in one hit. " Hay guys im going to make a big bomb or we can make a bigger bomb or we could make a HUGE BOMB OR WE COULD MAKE A ENORMES BOMB OR WE CAN MAKE A MASSIVE BOMB OR WE CAN MAKE na im just kidding that's all it goes.

1 hours

" LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE " Carrie said " OK " Everyone said " Ok I go first" Carrie said " OK I DARE baby to stand by a fire place and a block of ice side by side" " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DON'T MAKE ME DO IT I HATE FIRE AND ICE" Baby screamed

15 minutes later

" Ok im done my turn" Baby said " I dare Gabiee and Jon to have sex but use a condom" " OK" Gabiee said " WAIT NO I CANT DO THAT" Jon yelled " Yes u can " Gabie said then dragged Jon by his legs into a private room " WAIT IM NOT READY WHY U DO THIS TO ME BABY"

1 hour later

" Ok me and Gabiees turn" Jon said " We dare Corey and Carrie to tell there band that they are in love and there never breaking up" Jon said" WHAT " Carrie and Corey said.

**Ya short but I wanted to update so ya bye.**


	5. SHORT CHAPTER

** Hi im back but I see people comment but why doesn't it show up on the archive some one please tell me. and we don't have any other oc I wish we have more so spread this fanfic so more people can see. now to the story. Im going to need a oc for leeny's guardien angel.**

NO ONES POV

" WHAT" Corey and Carrie said " WE CANT DO THAT" "Well to bad it's a dare" Baby said " Fine " they said.

10 minutes later

" Well the band sort of broke up and Laney hates me" Corey said " And my band hates me to" Carrie said. " Ok well now what should we do " Baby said " I don't know sing" Jon said " Ok what should we sing " Gabiee ask"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Jon sang everyone looked at him he had a knife you know that game with the knife and the hand ( listen to the gaming lemon red dead redemption funtage he sings the song at the beginning listen to it so u know how it goes)." I have all my fingers the knife goes chop chop chop if I miss the spaces in-between my finger will come off and if I hit my fingers the blood will soon come out but all the same I play this game cause that's what its all a bought" Jon sang " OOOOOOO chop chop chop chop chop chop chop im picking up the speed and if I miss the spaces in-between my hand will start to bleed AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jon screamed" O MY GOSH JON ARE YOU OK" Gabiee said " Ya besides the bleeding and I feel like passing out ya im feel pretty good" Jon said before fainting. " ok I think im gona take Jon to hevan to take him to the hospital bye" Gabiee said then flew up to the sky with Jon. " I hope he's going to be alright " Corey said " THREE SOME" Baby yelled " WHAT" Corey yelled. Carrie and Baby swarmed him and tackled him.

Laney's pov

WHY DID COREY DO THIS TO ME . I was in my room hugging myself in a corner. Then a white a flash filled the room. A girl stood there" WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM". I yelled feeling afraid." Im your guardian angel Layna" She said " GUARDIAN ANGEL"

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE SO YA NEED LENNY GUARDIAN ANGEL OC.**


End file.
